penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassination of King Bryer Harte
Brief Overview On the 13 of February in Year 1 of the 6th Tenebrae Era, King Bryer Harte was assassinated by Merinalora. The Assassination of King Bryer Harte inside Akranes’ Throne Room, is considered the swinging point in the War between the Shadow Fey and the Irt Atoll. The Assassination is considered the prelude to the end of The Reclamation. Prelude During the height of The Reclamation, Oramyr known to outsiders as "The Architect" saved Radduin’s life for the third time. He helped them escape back to the Irt Atoll, with his lover Merinalora with him he continued to press Oramyr for more and more. After many concessions had been made by the Shadow Fey, any sort of working relationship had been stressed to its final point. It was decided that Merinalora would make her way into the court using seduction to get inside the court. Once she left Oramyr had the assassin which had framed Radduin take his life in the throne room. Irt Atoll (King Bryer Harte) After the assassination, the government and its allies quickly crumbled over the course of a single night with the Shadow Fey being in total control of the teleportation circles. The citizens of the Irt Atoll which would not be kept as slaves were rounded up and burned alive in mass pits. Shadow Fey (Sidhe Court) Years after the events of The Mithral War, the Shadow Fey would retake the homeland they had once conquered in the past. They now are in full control of the Island and have thus been shipping mithral to The Kingdom of Estaria. Fall Out from the Event * The Irt Atoll, is now run and primarly inhabited by the Shadow Fey. The Sidhe Court now runs the day to day operation of the Atoll. * The Kingdom of Athein has lost its supply of Mithral, and has a major shortage. The lack of Mithral has actually made it priceless. * The Kingdom of Estaria has gained all of the Mithral shipments from its rival. This has been quickly put to use creating new weapons and armor for their army. Tales of a Drow Assassin Under the cover of darkness the bard Merinalora makes her way into the capital of the Irt Atoll, Akranes. Even for a drow there is fewer looks towards her with the looming threat of the Shadow Fey and the coming war. She makes her way outside The Loving Lord Tavern, the warmth and light of the structure almost a stark contrast to the motives of the drow as she recalls the map she spent the day studying. As she avoids the roaming guards of the city she quickly makes her way through a winding path of alleyways, making her way slowly but surely, towards the castle. As she makes her way to a vantage point she notices the guard presence out front at the main gate. She remembers the side entrance, being patient and calculating she waits until a single guard is left at the smaller entrance. Seeing her opportunity Meri points to a door just in range casting Knock as the guard is drawn to search out the noise for possible threats. As the guard is distracted Meri bolts for the entrance finding a hiding spot while the guard is distracted by the noise. As the guard makes his way back to his post, Meri notices a man (Grenn Brackwell) carrying a bloodied Scimitar as two guards are carrying a body she believes to be her lover Radduin’s. Meri blinks, but makes no noise, quickly making her way towards the nearest door to the keep. As Meri makes her way inside, she knocks over a barrel as the sound travels down the hallway. Events as Transpired in Chat One guard comes down the hallway "Hello?" He slowly walks down the hallway as he extends the torch seeing her He fumbles with the spear and swings at Meri as she stabs him in the throat, he attempts to yell out but not very loud "INTRUDER!" The guard holds his head as he swings and misses Meri again, calling out but no guards come. Meri puts the dagger in the guard’s throat as he falls to the ground, she pulls him into the dark corner placing a few things over him snuffing out the flame and trying to clean up the blood. Meri whispers a few words and her appearance changes to that of a servant girl. She makes her way toward the central chamber. The outside guards look to her and crack the door open one looks at her "They caught that assassin, make sure you get the wine they will celebrate this day" "Right.. ah, where be the kitchens? Firs' day on th' job so ahm not too famil'yer wit the halls yet." she asks, in a slightly twangy Common. He looks to her "First day in the main halls, they should have shown you this already there is table on the right all have been tested for poison" "Right, thank ya." She goes to the table and picks up the tray of wine, approaching the dais upon which the throne sits. Meri notices King Bryer Harte sitting on the throne, with what looks to be a visiting diplomat a young elvish lady (Annila Farrest). The Captain looks to the king "While he escaped the block it would seem he didn't flee too far, either way he is beyond dead." King Bryer Harte looks to the serving girl "Come then drinks, the man who killed the Ambassador has been slain" Meri cracks a smile and approaches the throne, offering the goblets to the king. He takes the goblet with a nod "You must be new, I hope these rebels have not hurt your loved ones." "I pray they've not, siyer." Meri replies, smiling her most beautiful smile, moving in such a way that her dress becomes somewhat provocative. The king raises his eyebrow "Well then please stay here to refill my goblet" The Elvish women looks to the young serving girl with a raised eyebrow "As ye command, mah king. Ah'll naht stay in yer way, I'll stand over here if yer needin a refill." She moves, standing so she is behind the king, a bit to her own left. Captain Grenn Brackwell looks to the King "The resistance is moving in on the front, no aid has come from the city of Penrith in terms of adventurers. Nor has the thieves guild been able to find any help to find their location." Annila Farrest (the elvish women) "And we only just received word from the Queen of Penrith they had detained him, meaning that the resistance was there. They also spoke of a drow woman who apparently boarded the same ship, she is wanted for questioning should we apprehend her" The king looks to them "Well if she has not raised arms with them as this assassin did they we shall do our best to send her to Penrith." "Well, you never know, drow can be pretty sneaky. There could be one right under your noses." Meri Casts Dissonant Whispers on King Bryer Harte Blood drips from the king's nose as he attempts to stand he looks back at Meri falling dead in front of the throne, the goblet clanging to the ground as he dies on the spot. Capt. Grenn Brackwell charges up to put himself in between Annila and Meri handing her something "RUN FOR THE DOCKS" There is the sound of battle from outside. Annila takes the items tears in her eyes and charges through the secret door. Meri drops her disguise and turns invisible. One elite guard protects the door while the other one hears a foot fall "THE ASSASSIN IS IN THE CORNER!" The guards protect the door the others move to the start spearing into the corner Captain Grenn Brackwell looks as no Archers come to their aid "Tell me assassin why!!" "If I didn't do this, they would me. I don't care if they do, now. My love is dead, as is the only one I could have ever called family. Besides, I can never go back now that your informant has left, likely to send a message to her highness herself. I've done my part and will meet my family on the other side." One of the elite guards swings twice finding purchase "TO ME" The guards swing not hitting her Captain Grenn Brackwell looks towards the voice "Informant, no visiting ambassador... You gave your life to bring ruin to an Island may you forever bring dishonor to your family" The door busts open as archers take spots up top raining arrows down on the guard There is the sound of clapping as The Architect slowly walks into the throne room the captain bleeding from multiple arrows "Excellent job Meri, a bit brash and without as he would say causing a scene but the results are perfect" "You lied to me. You never intended for Radduin to join you at all. He was dead before he even left, wasn't he?" He looks to Radduin's body as he steps around it "He was very much alive when he left, he decided to be rash and thought walking around the town was a smart idea." He picks up Captain Brackwell's sword stabbing and killing him as he goes to say something "I'm truly sorry for your loss Meri" "Nevertheless I did my part. What do you plan to do now?" "We rebuild this country for it's people, I ask what is next for you?" "Good question. It's not like I can ever go back now, not if I want to live." He shakes his head "You could, but you would need to live a lie" "Exactly. I did that for two years, and frankly I'm tired of it." "I can write you an official letter that you hunted down and tried to bring Radduin to justice for his jail break, he unfortunately found him dead after the previous ruler killed him. This should take care of the issues with them, and if they fail to try and release you we can cut all mithral from Penrith and threaten to sell to the north" "I was seen by their ambassador. Even if you wrote that, she knows the truth. And my brother... he's still in the Drow's clutches. They don't like letting go, I should know, and I highly doubt they'd let him escape a second time. Even so, I'm a bard, and everyone in Penrith likely distrusts me now that I left during the jailbreak, thus ruining my livelihood. Would you allow me to remain here instead? Rebuild my life from scratch?" "You would willingly submit yourself to our customs and rule?" "Depends... I did come there this morning to ask what your plans for the country were before Radduin opened his mouth." Meri shrugs. "We shall give you exception to one rule, obviously you are not a native nor true citizen of this land. We hunt down the last of the loyalist and destroy the thieves guild soon. Then we will begin to expel those unworthy to live here. We will create a grand empire in this land as we help our brothers and sisters move to the material plane and far from the Feywild they were pushed back into. It will not be easy but there will be wealth as you play in taverns" "Or, I mean, if you'd allow... You saw my subtlety here today. I could put that to work for you. Hunt down your enemies. Because let's be honest - bardic work brings in a lot less coin than one would think. And as much as I hate to say it, I kind of enjoyed watching the life leave the king's eyes. I blame what Radduin would have called my Drow side for that bit. Sure, it's risky, but let's put it this way, you have a pretty good reason for me to not turn on you. Geas is a hell of a spell." He holds out a star necklace "Well then Welcome to Empire of the Shadow Fey" Meri kneels before her new sovereign. As Meri exits the castle and into the streets she realizes the change in leadership as people are being pulled from their homes and lead out as families of grey skinned elves begin to move into the capital bodies being burned Category:Irt Atoll Category:Shadow Fey Category:Event Category:Assassination Category:Ezora